Nuestro primer aniversario
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: una pareja de enamorados cumple su primer año de novios aunque como en toda relacion siempre existen las discuciones... un ONE shot (yaoi)


_**ACLARACION:**_ los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_**Nota Autora:**_ Primera vez que escribo YAOI así que disculpen si no lo hice bien pero me surgió la loca idea y no pude dejarla escapar; sé también que muchas quieren matarme por escribir otro fic si haber actualizado el resto, pero como este es solo 1 capitulo no me iba a tomar mucho tiempo, sin más ni más, las dejo con esta locura…

Nuestro Primer Aniversario:

-Demonios Darien, contesta ese maldito celular ahora o te juro que dormirás en el sofá una semana-decía en un tono muy molesto una voz

-Ho… hola amor, yo…-hablaba nervioso Darien al contestar el teléfono

-Nada de hola amor, eres un inconsciente, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?-Pregunto aquella persona de larga y obscura cabellera

-Hoy…. hoy es…. Bueno es….; lo siento cariño pero no lo logro recordar-se disculpaba Darien algo apenado desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Eres un idiota, hoy estamos de aniversario y ni siquiera te importa-reclamaba en gritos de ira aquel chico cortando la llamada

El teléfono había sonado toda la tarde, pero su orgullo había sido pisoteado y eso no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente; cuando llego la noche y el doctor Darien Chiba llego al departamento que compartía con aquella persona que se había ganado su corazón, encontró en la mesa del comedor unas velas rojas ya casi derretidas por completo, un balde con hielo que en su interior se podía apreciar una botella de champagne y en el centro de la mesa lo que podía parecer un pollo algo carbonizado adornado con variadas ensaladas a su alrededor, aquello no podía ser obra más que de aquel muchacho de ojos color zafiro y larga cabellera; al cual buscaba….

-Seiya, Seiya ya llegue, despierta te traje una sorpresa-decía Darien con ternura a un adormilado joven que descansaba en el sofá de la sala, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Vete, no quiero verte más-decía molesto el joven Kou apartando a su novio- te estuve esperando para que cenáramos juntos

-Perdóname, en el hospital surgieron algunos problemas y no pude llegar antes, lo lamento-se disculpaba con una dulce mirada mientras ponía frente a su pareja un enorme ramo de rosas rojas

-¿Crees que con esto recompensaras lo que me hiciste?- decía Seiya fingiendo molestia mientras admiraba las rosas

-No, eso lo sé; por eso pedí el día de mañana libre en el hospital, para que estemos juntos, haremos lo que tú quieras-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia aquel chico

En eso siente como unos brazos rodean su cuello y los labios de su persona amada se unían en un apasionado beso….Esa noche se hizo eterna, el amor de esa extraña pareja inundaba todo el departamento, los gritos de placer se hacían notar por el cuarto de ambos, era una noche mágica, era SU noche y planeaban quedarse juntos por siempre pues su amor era irrompible. Al día siguiente despertaron abrazados el uno con el otro

-Seiya, despierta, ya es tarde- decía tratando de despertar a su joven pareja quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el

-No quiero ir a la escuela mami, déjame dormir un poco más –decía inconscientemente el peli largo

-Amor, vamos despierta es casi medio día- decía Darien con una sonrisa en los labios por el comentario de su somnoliento novio

-¿Qué hora dijiste que era?-pregunto medio dormido Seiya, aun con su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Darien

-Las 12:00- respondió sencillamente este

-Está bien, iré a ducharme y luego vas tú, por que iremos almorzar fuera y luego de compras- dijo el joven Kou mientras se dirigía al baño

Luego de una hora, ambos chicos ya estaban vestidos; Darien con una camisa azul y cuello negro con los dos botones de arriba abiertos y un pantalón negro de mezclilla haciéndole juego; por otra parte Seiya, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta roja, fue así como ambos se subieron al auto y se encaminaron al restaurante que Seiya había elegido

-Esto esta delicioso, dijo el pelilargo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro que estés feliz, pero… podrías hablar más bajo, la gente nos está observando –decía en un susurro Darien

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora te avergüenzas de estar conmigo en público-decía Seiya dejando de comer

-No es eso, lo lamento, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal y lo sabes-se disculpaba su pareja

-Llévame a casa de mis hermanos, no quiero verte por el resto del día- dijo muy molesto el joven Kou y salió del lugar

-Demonios, anda demasiado sensible; si no lo amara tanto ya me hubiese rendido- pensaba aun dentro del restorán

-Señor, su…. Este, lo están esperando afuera- dijo un camarero algo nervioso

-Aquí tiene, gracias-dijo Darien, pagándole la cuenta y dirigiéndose a su auto

El viaje a casa del resto de los hermanos Kou había sido muy largo pues ambos permanecieron en silencio, en cuanto llegaron Seiya se bajo y cerró con un fuerte portazo el vehículo y sin decir nada subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de sus hermanos

-Espero que se tranquilice y que los chicos le hagan entender que no puede ponerse tan bipolar-pensaba Darien mientras regresaba solo a su departamento

…..^^…..^^….

-Hola, que gran sorpresa, ¿vienes solo?- preguntaba el mayor de sus hermanos al abrir la puerta

-Ta… Taiki, ya no… no aguanto más –decía Seiya abalanzándose sobre su hermano mientras no podía evitar llorar

-Tranquilo, hermano, entremos, y cuando te calmes me cuentas todo- dijo comprensivo este

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez ese idiota de Chiba?- preguntaba molesto Yaten

(Cabe destacar que Seiya, era el menor de tres hermanos, de los cuales él era al único que no le atraían las mujeres, así que los dos mayores se preocupaban siempre de él y que nadie le hiciera sufrir)

-No le digas así, sabes que lo amo- decía limpiándose las lagrimas

-Pero mírate, estas sufriendo por su culpa y aun así lo defiendes- le reclamaba el castaño

-Él…. él, olvido nuestro aniversario- dijo el menor de los Kou antes de romper en llanto

-Deja de llorar, ese tipo no lo vale- le reprochaba Yaten, pues nunca pudo aceptar que un sujeto tres años mayor que Seiya estuviera cerca de su hermano

-Yaten, se durmió-dijo con una leve sonrisa Taiki

-Dejémoslo descansar, iré hablar con Chiba, nadie hace que mi hermano llore de esa manera-decía molesto Yaten, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía del departamento pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo

-Trata de no golpearlo, recuerda que Seiya lo ama- dijo reflexivo

-Lo intentare- respondió este y se fue en dirección al apartamento de Darien

...^^…^^….

-Espero que con esto logre perdonarme- decía en voz baja el pelinegro mientras ponía algo en el horno de la cocina

-Chiba, abre esa puerta o te juro que la tiro a patadas- decía una voz desde afuera

-Ya voy, espera un segundo- respondía este mientras se encaminaba abrir la puerta

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente le hiciste?- pregunto muy molesto el platinado

-Pasa, te contare, pero debes calmarte- pidió con total serenidad el dueño de casa

-Agradece que no te rompo la cara a golpes, porque le hice una promesa a Seiya y a Taiki- decía Yaten tomando asiento

-Mira, lo que ocurre es que Seiya anda demasiado sensible, sí lo admito fue mi cúlpalo de nuestro aniversario; por lo mismo pedí el día libre en el trabajo, pero al parecer cuando fuimos almorzar….-hablaba Darien

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto molesto Yaten

-Bueno le dije que habrá más despacio, era obvio estábamos en un lugar público y como médico no puedo dejar que la gente me reconozca y….- se justificaba el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido

-¿Y tus pacientes u otro medicucho se entere que te gustan los hombres?- continuo la frase Yaten en forma de pregunta

-Así es, y al parecer a Seiya le molesto mucho y dijo que no quería verme más- decía Darien

-Sí fuera por mí, ustedes jamás hubiesen estado juntos, pero hablare con él para que te perdone; pero que conste que lo hago por mi hermano solamente- dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie

-Gracias, me harías un gran favor –dijo Darien muy feliz abrazando al platinado

-Ya suéltame, me iré con Seiya y hablare con él, pero si me entero que vuelve a sufrir por tu culpa te mato- amenazo Yaten haciendo que Darien diese unos pasos temerosos hacia atrás

…^^…..^^…

-No, no Taiki, ya lo decidí; nunca perdonare a ese tonto, buscare otro que me haga feliz y…. –decía con mucha determinación el menor de los Kou que acababa de despertar -Y no puedo, no puedo dejarlo, mejor iré y le pediré una disculpa- decía Seiya mientras le caían una lagrimas

-No es necesario, que lo hagas, ya hable con ese…. Con Darien y me conto todo, ahora te está preparando una sorpresa- dijo Yaten entrando a casa

-Yaten .dijeron al unisonó ambos hermanos

-No… no le hiciste daño verdad, júrame que no…..- hablaba entrecortado Seiya mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hermano

-No te preocupes, no le toque un pelo a tú novio –contesto Yaten

-Chicos, muchas gracias por todo pero debo irme con Darien- dijo Seiya despidiéndose de sus hermanos

-Te cuidas hermano, y no olvides venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando –dijo Taiki abrazando a su hermano

-Sí lo hare, tú también cuídate mucho- respondió el pelinegro

-Prométeme que seré el primero en saber si ese idiota te hace sufrir nuevamente, sabes que no quiero que nadie te lastime- dijo abrazando con mucho cariño (casi paternal) a su hermanito

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que cambiara y nunca más me hará daño- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano y se marcho de aquel departamento bastante más tranquilo, pues sabía que sus hermanos lo apoyarían en cualquier decisión que tomara

….^^…..^^….

Seiya, amor al fin llegas, yo….- hablaba un chico muy rápido que casi ni se le entendía

-Te amo, es lo único que importa, olvidemos lo pasado y vivamos el ahora Darien Chiba- decía muy feliz Seiya mientras besaba a su atónito novio

-Te hice algo especial, sé que esto no recompensa lo que te he hecho sufrir pero te prometo que cambiare y pasaremos más tiempo juntos amor- decía Darien saliendo de la cocina con un hermoso pavo con ensaladas

-Gracias amor-dijo Seiya ante la sorpresa

-Gracias a ti- dijo Darien

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ingenuo el joven Kou

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, con el solo hecho de existir y estar a mi lado- dijo dulcemente el doctor Chiba

-Te amo Darien Chiba

-Y yo a ti Seiya Kou

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un prolongado y romántico beso con el cual sellaron su amor y se dispusieron a seguir con su extraña pero bella relación.

_**FIN**_

_**Nota Autora (2): **_Bueno este fue un fic muy extraño dado que adoro a Seiya Kou pero solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus review y si tienen criticas, también las acepto nos vemos en otra actualización GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
